In general, conversion of light paraffins and light olefins to more valuable cuts is very lucrative to the refining industries. This has been accomplished by alkylation of paraffins with olefins, and by polymerization of olefins. One of the most widely used processes in this field is the alkylation of isobutane with C3 to C5 olefins to make gasoline cuts with high octane number using sulfuric and hydrofluoric acids. This process has been used by refining industries since the 1940's. The process was driven by the increasing demand for high quality and clean burning high-octane gasoline.
Alkylate gasoline is a high quality and efficient burning gasoline that constitutes about 14% of the gasoline pool. Alkylate gasoline is typically produced by alkylating refineries isobutane with low-end olefins (mainly butenes). Currently, alkylates are produced by using HF and H2SO4 as catalysts. Although these catalysts have been successfully used to economically produce the best quality alkylates, the need for safer and environmentally friendlier catalysts systems has become an issue to the industries involved.
The quest for an alternative catalytic system to replace the current environmentally unfriendly catalysts has been the subject of varying research groups in both academic and industrial institutions. Unfortunately, thus far, no viable replacement to the current processes has been put into practice at commercial refineries.
In the last decade or so, the emergence of chloroaluminate ionic liquids sparked some interest in AlCl3-catalyzed alkylation in ionic liquids as a possible alternative. For example, the alkylation of isobutane with butenes and ethylene in ionic liquids has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,750,455; 6,028,024; and 6,235,959 and open literature (Journal of Molecular Catalysis, 92 (1994), 155-165; “Ionic Liquids in Synthesis”, P. Wasserscheid and T. Welton (eds.), Wiley-VCH Verlag, 2003, pp 275).
Consider too that modern refineries employ many upgrading units such as fluidic catalytic cracking (FCC), hydrocracking (HCR), alkylation, and paraffin isomerization. As a result, these refineries produce a significant amount of isopentane. Historically, isopentane was a desirable blending component for gasoline having a high octane (92 RON), although it exhibited high volatility (20.4 Reid vapor pressure, RVP). As environmental laws began to place more stringent restrictions on gasoline volatility, the use of isopentane in gasoline was limited because of its high volatility. As a consequence, the problem of finding uses for by-product isopentane became serious, especially during the hot summer season. Moreover, as more gasoline compositions contain ethanol instead of MTBE as their oxygenate component, more isopentane must be kept out of the gasoline pool in order to meet the gasoline volatility specification. So, the gasoline volatility issue becomes even more serious, further limiting the usefulness of isopentane as a gasoline blending component.
Heretofore, refiners have not used ethylene-containing streams for the alkylation of isopentane because the reaction is not catalyzed by the conventional acid alkylation catalysts. Using an ionic liquid catalyst allows refiners to enjoy the above described benefits.